Bloody animal (HidanxOC,DeidaraxOC and ItachixOC)
by terezaisgonnadie
Summary: Chi a well known shape shifter was forced to join the Akatuki for the sake of her village. When she joins it takes her a while to get used to it but she becomes herself again and maybe will take an interest in few of the members. HidanxOC,DeidaraxOC and ItachixOC. Maybe future lemon's!


I'm Chi eighteen years old, an ANBU from the village hidden in the cave, Shigakure. It's not a big village, the village mostly contains ninja and there small families. Not many villages know about us because we're outcasts, many people come to our village when they were exiled by their village, just like me. I don't remember much of my past only that I was a test subject somewhere far away from here.

I have long black hair that reaches my middle back, usually you would see me wearing my hair up in a bun holding it up with two red hair chopsticks, I have a full fringe that covers my eyebrows and bloody red eyes. Normally I wear a fishnet shirt with black belly top under it , black short ripped shorts that reach just under my butt, black leg warmers, black fingerless gloves and my black headband. The logo/sigh of the village is just a cross, cross for death.

I walked down the quiet streets of Shigakure in search for one of my friends that I was going to help train today.

"Come on Oki where are you hiding again?!" I whispered to myself searching for my quiet friend. Her name is Oki, a thirteen year old teen with chocolate brown hair and forest green eyes. Oki was chased out of her village when she was ten because she was a quiet girl, they considered her scary and chased her out. I have been taking care of Oki since she came to Shigakure, she was like a little sister to me. I saw something whizz past me, a black blur. I smirked and chased after it, it led me onto the training grounds and there stood Oki leaning against the tallest tree around.

"took you long enough" she whispered, Oki might be cold to everyone but I still love her.

"sorry I was with the Shigake" Shigake was the leader of our village, a wise old man that saved all of us by building this village and I will be forever grateful to him.

"alright let's start on your taijutsu"

"you will go out and spy on the Akatsuki, I have a feeling that they're out to destroy this village" Shigake said , I nodded and put my cat ANBU mask on. I jumped out of the window and went out the village. The Akatsuki, it rings a bell but I can't remember. I ran through the forest towards the Suna village, some of the members have been seen there a day ago so I have to go and check it out. When I was a good distance from my village I halt to a stop and did the tiger hand sign, my body shifted into a black wolf in the size of a cow with bloody red eyes, I'm an animal shape-shifter. I don't know how it happened but I know it's **NOT **my kekkei genkai. When I shift everything else disappears till I shift back into my human self, only a kunai is strapped to my right front leg in any form. I ran full speed dodging trees and other things that came in my way. I suddenly felt a strong chakra nearby, there were two people. I followed their scent and hid in the nearby bushes shifting into a black fox, shifting into different animals doesn't take any of my chakra but it does have its effects. There were two figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them, the Akatsuki. I hid my chakra and followed them silently trying to get closer so I could hear their closer I still couldn't hear what they're talking about until a twig snapped next to me.

"fuck" I whispered and dodged the kunai that whizzed past me.

"come out we know you're there" one of them said sounding, amused? I groaned and got out from under the bush that I was currently in.

"a black fox? What the heck?" One of them said, I looked up at him and saw a shark like face staring at me. They were both wearing bamboo hats so it was hard to see them but now that I got closer I have a better view, but the second one is a bit farther away so I still can't see him.

"you listen, are you Chi the shifter?" the second one asked and I chuckled, am I really that popular?

"why would you want to know?" I asked shifting back into my human form. The shark guy smirked amused and licked his lips.

"we want you to join the Akatsuki"

"why would I do that?" I said coldly glaring at him but you couldn't see it under my cat ANBU mask.

"because you're really strong, your powers would go to a waste if you didn't join my dear Koneko" he flirted and I laughed. I took my mask off and threw it to the side.

"I will never join your organization!" I said coldly

"then if you don't we will attack Shigakure will all of our ninja, you will join Chi the shifter" the second one said stepping forward. For the first time I saw his face. Two crimson red eyes, a sharingan. I heard about him before, Uchiha Itachi.

"bastards" I growled, tears stung the corners of my eyes and I nodded " I will join, but only under one deal"

"what is it Koneko" the shark man said.

"you will never touch Shigakure or people in it"


End file.
